1. Technical Field
A gaming machine according to one or more aspect of the present invention relates to a gaming machine that can execute a first game and second game, and, in particular, to a gaming machine that can output an answer to a player.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, conversation control devices that output an answer or response according to speech have been known. For example, these conversation control devices are described in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094004A1 specification, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094005A1 specification, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094006A1 specification, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094007A1 specification, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0094008A1 specification or United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0033040A1 specification.
Additionally, globalization of game arcades, such as casinos, etc., where gaming machines are installed has been progressing. The progress of globalization has led to the situation in game arcades such as casinos, etc., in which players who speak various kinds of languages exist.
Now when players play games with gaming machines, they consider various kinds of information. In particular, information of game history, etc., is very important “information” for players when playing games. Then, gaming machines offer information of game history, etc., to players in certain languages.
Due to the progress of globalization in game arcades, a gaming machine whereby players who speak various kinds of languages can acquire information of game history, etc., is demanded. In addition, the information of game history, etc., varies at any time depending on the situation in which a game is executed, etc.
In this respect, the aforementioned conversation control devices output preset answer statements in a predetermined language, according to speech of players. Thus, the conversation control devices could not quickly cope with diversity of languages and variance of situations. In fact, even if a gaming machine was equipped with the conversation control device, it was still difficult for the gaming machine to offer the information related to game history, etc., to everyone in an appropriate manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that enables execution of a game having a game feature that could not be realized in the prior art described above, and that can provide everyone with information based on game history, etc.